


Spontaneous

by Marsetta



Series: Living While Divorced. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron didn't know he liked spontaneous until he started to live with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> 6(plot/action) Going on a romantic date/5(plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around your neck/ Masculine: having tie tied/cuffs fastened
> 
> 309 words
> 
> This was the first written of the Living While Divorced AU of mine. I liked writing it.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

The date was spur of the moment. Severus liked doing things spur of the moment, surprisingly. Ron had always thought that Severus would be the kind to take it slow, to make plans days, week, or even months ahead of time.

But since he started living with the man, they would go out so sporadically, Ron would make sure nothing in the fridge would spoil if they went out every night six days in a row, or took week trips on Severus' off weeks. It worked well, the two of them together. They were lucky that Ron was an artist, or the spontaneity would ruin any job he tried to keep.

Ron wasn't one to complain.

"Seven years in school, living there as a teacher, and you still can't tie your tie?" Ron asked, watching Severus fumbling with the tie. Ron snickered inwardly, this is what the man gets for inviting him to a black tie event only hours before needing to leave. He was lucky Ron was able to finish his piece six minutes before Severus walked in.

"There is a reason my robes do not use require a tie. Lily used to-" The man cut himself off, going back to violently try to tie the awful accessory. Ron laid his hands over Severus', stopping the man from choking himself.

He undid the knot that had formed and smoothed the material before expertly tying it into the usual knot.

"There you go, perfect. Just as handsome as ever." Ron grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Severus frowned, which changing to a small smile when the lips connected. Ron pulled back immediately.

"Come on, we'll be late." Ron took Severus' hand in his own, they had a date to go on, and after that, well, Ron had always wanted to 'get it on' with his fiancé on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> :Dx Spiffy bowtie. If only. Naw, Severus is wearing a regular tie. He would look... bow tie like in a bow tie.
> 
> Mars


End file.
